<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>「韦斯莱双子BG」Rumours by highwaytoOreo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395813">「韦斯莱双子BG」Rumours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo'>highwaytoOreo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23395813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*我想写3p车来着的，怎么又写了奇怪的东西<br/>*私设女主<br/>*前戏巨长（某种意义上的）<br/>*第一章G/第二张NC-17<br/>*OOC的一塌糊涂！！深更半夜也不知道搞了个啥！</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>弗雷德 乔治 韦斯莱 珀西</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [34]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>「韦斯莱双子BG」Rumours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（一）</p><p>关于罗茜的流言蜚语弗雷德和乔治听的不少，韦斯莱夫人不喜欢家中有人提起那些带着明显艳情色彩的花边新闻——倒不是担心谈论它们有失体面，韦斯莱家的人不会以血统或者传闻就断定一个人的品格高尚与否，而是不希望毫无根据的谣传会给尚还年幼的儿女留下对都未谋面的姑娘被构建的第一印象。<br/>弗雷德和乔治反驳过他们的妈妈，谣言总不是空穴来风，罗茜·扎比尼，听闻她姓氏的巫师都会对她以美貌风流当了七次寡妇的母亲有所印象。韦斯莱夫人斥责他们不许编排那个可怜的姑娘，她深知并不是所有人都能拥有一个合格的母亲，所以她总是对那位处于舆论风暴中心的少女充满着怜悯。<br/>珀西甚至在双胞胎的入学前特意警告他们不要对那位学姐恶作剧，这让当时还是好奇心旺盛的小男孩更有兴趣了。罗茜·扎比尼和他们的哥哥珀西是同一级学生，弗雷德和乔治第一次在格兰芬多的长桌上看见她，就在心里嘲笑他们妈妈的爱心过剩。<br/>那位姑娘并不是最漂亮的，但与同是三年级生的别的女孩相比，掩不住的风情含在她狐狸般狭长的眉目中，即使十一岁的小男孩也能领会到连宽松校袍都遮不住的优美曲线。<br/>放荡，风流，加上谣言的增效，是弗雷德和乔治对于罗茜的第一印象。其实他们并不明白这算不算贬义词，如果放荡是指总有男生绕着她打转，却在被拒绝后在背地里散播恶意的谣言，而风流是指对所有指向她的言语都轻描淡写不屑一顾。<br/>在霍格沃茨呆的时间越久，弗雷德和乔治反而越是对罗茜·扎比尼印象深刻，罗茜的勇敢在于她并没有“荡妇”或者“爱勾引人”的看法里退缩，她独来独往，校袍随意不羁地敞着，格兰芬多学院的领带总是不怎么端正地挂在领口，衬衫纽扣也不会为了挡住谣言而违背她自身的意愿多扣上一颗。<br/>弗雷德和乔治听闻过女生对于罗茜·扎比尼的评价，“和她妈妈一样勾引男人”、“胸大爱炫耀”之类的。在布雷斯·扎比尼没有被分进斯莱特林之前，斯莱特林是盛产谣言的发源地，显然罗茜格兰芬多的身份让他们多了更多中伤她的理由。布雷斯是罗茜同母异父的弟弟，他们都遗传到了他们风流的母亲的狭长眼睛和长相，但是布雷斯略显尖刻的性格却和他的姐姐截然不同。<br/>弗雷德和乔治的金丝雀蛋奶饼干让罗茜长出古怪的羽毛在长廊里胡乱飞行，然而她却在变回人形后开朗地大笑，并且夸奖了他们的创造力，这让他们对这位流言缠身的学姐有了新的认识。<br/>最让他们改观的是，罗茜对于他们时不时的恶作剧从未生气，无论是吐出极不美观的紫色大舌头还是在鼻血流个不停到必须前往医疗翼。<br/>“你们不是故意的。”苍白着脸色还在微笑的罗茜学姐说，这让重来不知道愧疚为何物的调皮小子脸皮发烫，以至于他们被珀西罚去麦格教授办公室关禁闭也没有异议。<br/>已经七年级的罗茜·扎比尼比弗雷德和乔治初见时更引人注目，发育极好的身材总让青春期的男孩子们毛毛躁躁地，尽管罗茜集中注意力挡着那些故意蹭过胸部的手肘或是躲开落在臀部上的手，弗雷德和乔治有一次还是在夜游时遇到了红着眼睛的学姐，狭长的狐狸眼里藏满了不轻易示人的委屈。<br/>大粪蛋和疥疮粉被弗雷德和乔治更多地用在某些不怀好意的男孩身上，某次他们撞见一个高年级的拉文克劳把罗茜压在墙边，他们甚至看到他的手不规矩地在罗茜的胸前乱摸，在弗雷德“失手”将发烧粉剂洒在他袍子后，罗茜赶在乔治喊她前飞快地逃离了。<br/>“怎么？你们也被她迷住了？“瘫在地上烧的满脸通红的拉文克劳讥讽着说，“多少人都摸过她的胸，你们还当她是纯洁女神？”<br/>“又是两个被扎比尼耍的团团转的傻小子。”<br/>弗雷德卷起了袖子，又听到他说，“据说卢平教授每天晚上都要关她“禁闭”呢，哼。好多人都见到过扎比尼深夜进出教授的办公室，有时候还红着眼睛哩。”<br/>“分一杯羹又怎——”乔治狠狠给了他一拳头，他突然有些不确定他是在生这个拉文克劳胡言乱语的气，还是在生开始动摇对罗茜看法的自己的气。<br/>假如罗茜真的像她的母亲扎比尼夫人一样手段高明会把男人耍的团团转，乔治看了一眼他的兄弟，看到棕色眼睛里同样的惊疑不定。<br/>他们默契地没有提起为什么他们在去完厨房后又躲在了黑魔法防御学教授办公室外走廊的阴影里。<br/>“你必须告诉他们，如果你不说我会替你——”弗雷德和乔治从未见过罗茜如此情绪失控的模样，她红着眼睛冲了出来，速度之快以至于卢平得抓住她的胳膊才没让她跑走，在挣扎间罗茜的领带衬衫变得凌乱，黑魔防御学教授的手搭在她的肩膀上轻声安慰她，“你了解被误解的感受，但是你并没有去解释它们，我想你知道为什么。”<br/>罗茜抽泣着说，“不，我们不一样。我不在意别人怎么说，可是——可是——他是你——”<br/>卢平叹了口气，拍了拍她的肩膀温和地说，“迷雾总有消散的时刻，只是在这之前我可少不了你调制的魔药…”<br/>弗雷德什么都没听进去，他和乔治一样眼中只看到了罗茜通红的眼睛、凌乱的衬衫和他们的黑魔法防御学教授的肢体纠缠，拉文克劳男生的话在他们耳中嗡嗡做响，“手段高明”，“深夜进出教授办公室”，“耍的团团转”……<br/>连珀西都看出双胞胎兄弟对罗茜的态度急转直下，他和罗茜关系一直挺不错，而珀西和罗茜经常凑在一起私下嘀嘀咕咕像在商议机密事件的样子让双胞胎对珀西的态度也愈加恶劣，他们没能从珀西那儿探听到关于罗茜和卢平的任何合理解释，珀西只是让他们不要管并且劝他们对学姐保持点尊敬。而弗雷德和乔治用一句“你也被她迷倒了”把他们哥哥的脸堵的像胡萝卜一样红。<br/>罗茜和以往一般没有解释她自己，只是看到弗雷德和乔治见到她就扭过头的行为后看起来很伤心，或许这也是某种勾引男人的手段呢，乔治忍不住不去想。<br/>所以当他们撞见留级的斯莱特林前魁地奇队长对罗茜出手的时候，连罗茜的退拒声听起来像在欲擒故纵。直到空教室里传来绝望的哭声，弗雷德和乔治才反应过来冲了进去，巨怪般的斯莱特林男生把罗茜压在空讲桌上，罗茜的衬衣纽扣被扯掉了好几颗，她捂着脸眼泪不断从指缝滑落。<br/>直到双胞胎把弗林特头朝下塞进马桶后再回到那间教室，罗茜缩在教室的一角还在无声哭泣。<br/>“罗茜…”恶作剧兄弟手足无措地蹲在她面前。<br/>罗茜虽然还淌着眼泪，但她毫不退缩地睁着狐狸似的狭长眼睛瞪视他们，“我曾经以为你们是相信我的。”<br/>“晚上你在卢平办公室做什么？”弗雷德带了点逼问的语气。<br/>罗茜嘲讽地勾起嘴角，她的眼睛里满是难过，“你们又认为我在做什么？”<br/>“和卢平教授做什么？”罗茜讥笑着反问，难得尖刻的表情让她在一瞬间和布雷斯·扎比尼看起来确实像姐弟。<br/> “这不是你们该管的事。”<br/>在弗雷德和乔治耳朵里听到了珀西和他们说过同样的话，弗雷德突然冷笑一声，“那什么是我们可以为你做的？”乔治看着罗茜紧紧并拢的膝盖，“弗林特给你下了迷情剂——还是最低级的那种，我们闻的出。”<br/>罗茜难以置信地看着搭在她膝盖上的弗雷德的手，随后她轻飘飘地笑了，恢复到他们初见她时的那种神采，总是不爱扣上第一颗纽扣的不羁。<br/>“你们想怎么帮我？”她揽住他们的脖子，在他们耳边低语，“嗯？”</p><p>（二）</p><p>罗茜被弗雷德抱起到那张空讲桌上——刚才被弗林特强行压倒在上的那张，她的心头发冷身体却在发热。乔治没费多少劲就让纽扣本就所剩不多的衬衣离开了罗茜的上半身，白皙的乳房撑得黑色的内衣鼓鼓涨涨，弗雷德埋在她胸前的舔吻让她立刻就湿润了，乔治带着点怒气在罗茜的脖子上吮出一个个红印。<br/>“你和多少人做过？”乔治瞥见罗茜的双腿自发盘上弗雷德的腰间问到。<br/>罗茜反手解开了内衣的搭扣随便扔在一边，“有什么关系呢？”<br/>弗雷德捏着少女粉嫩颜色的乳尖有些粗暴地搓揉，带茧的指腹让罗茜呻吟出声，乔治卷起她的短裙摸到湿掉的一小块布料，他听不出什么感情地说，“已经那么湿了。”好像在陈述一件再正常不过的事罢了。<br/>劣等迷情剂让罗茜下身空虚的难受，乔治的语气却让她心里更难过，乔治把她的内裤往一边拨去，罗茜瑟缩了一下敞开了大腿，“荡妇，他们说的没错。”弗雷德从牙缝中挤出一句话。<br/>罗茜仰头让泪水含在眼睛里，供出滑腻的脖颈使弗雷德和乔治扑着吮吸不已。<br/>她听见裤链拉下的声音，弗雷德把罗茜的臀部朝自己的肉棒挪近了点，少女那里的颜色干净的像个骗局。弗雷德盯着罗茜狭长的狐狸眼，眉目间流转的风情使他觉得自己像个被耍的团团转的傻瓜，他的肉棒抵着渗出液体的小穴，直到罗茜难耐地摇摆着臀部蹭动着男性经不起挑拨的部位，乔治还在舔吻着她挺立的乳尖，听到罗茜十分撩拨人的呻吟声，弗雷德毫不犹豫地捅进去。<br/>乔治先发现唇下身体的颤抖，他抬头看见罗茜支离破碎的神色和被强行带起的情欲，罗茜咬着嘴唇吞住了那声呼痛，弗雷德只进入了一小截就觉得不对劲，湿滑粘腻的液体从他们相交的地方淌了下来。<br/>“你……”弗雷德和乔治惊疑地看着她，如果最初他们没有被她故意的激怒，他们一定能发现风情流转下的失落失望。<br/>罗茜还在往弗雷德的肉棒上凑，疼的她脸色发白，她却不管不顾地握住乔治的那根套弄起来，“有什么关系呢？”她声音的难过藏不住了，弗雷德和乔治像是推倒了一堵罗茜坚强表象的墙。<br/>罗茜不让弗雷德抽出他自己，反而用腿把他圈的更紧了点，弗雷德却有一种他们间的距离愈行愈远的感觉，他不敢动弹，只能将罗茜抱进怀里胡乱地亲吻她的发顶。<br/>他听见乔治慌张地道歉，乔治的手不停地抚着罗茜光滑的背脊，他们可真差劲，连珀西都不信的流言他们居然轻易相信了。<br/>“你们不是故意的。”罗茜自嘲地说，这让弗雷德再也止不住后悔地寻找着少女的嘴唇亲吻，“大家都这么说我，这不怪你们。”她轻轻偏开头去，乔治不让罗茜再躲避按住她的后颈拼命吻她。<br/>“快点做完，我会当什么都没有发生过。”罗茜挣扎出乔治落下的吻，疲倦又难耐地说。<br/>弗雷德一把抱起罗茜使她只能圈住他的颈项，她的后背紧贴着乔治的胸膛，乔治的胳膊从腋下穿过搂住罗茜，他轻声说，“对不起。我们错了，但是罗茜…我想我们是太生气了。”弗雷德开始试着耸动腰身，“我们太在意你，太在意你会骗我们，以至于傻到看不清真相。”<br/>“看见你从卢平的办公室出来我就快疯了，我——嫉妒的发疯。”<br/>“只要想到卢平或者别的人都能碰你……”乔治蹭着罗茜的颈间语气发酸地说，“我受不了这些。”<br/>罗茜不出声，弗雷德低头看见她又在流泪了，随着弗雷德身下的撞击，罗茜哭的汹涌起来，“荡妇的女儿也是荡妇，他们都这么说。”<br/>“即使我把扣子扣到最后一颗，他们又会说我的裙子太短，只因为我是那个女人的女儿。”<br/>“我的存在就是场永不停止的流言。”罗茜揪着弗雷德的领子断断续续地哭，哭的他只想把她揉进身体里，再也不让别人的言语能伤害到她。<br/>“罗茜。”乔治轻吻着罗茜的肩膀，“以后谁也别想传你的谣言，我们会让他第二天在禁林醒过来。”<br/>“或是在斯内普办公室门口。”弗雷德的舌尖截住罗茜滚落的泪珠，“别哭了，罗茜。”<br/>罗茜的视线在弗雷德和乔治脸上游移，弗雷德动了动腰身激起她一声呻吟，“让我们先解决你的小麻烦。”<br/>说着他律动起来，把罗茜一次次顶向乔治，迷情剂的效应加倍席卷重来，花心被顶撞舒爽地让罗茜止不住地呻吟，她的胸乳被乔治揉弄把玩，敏感的乳头被温柔地搓揉，快感从下身到胸口持续涌出，弗雷德的粗大和乔治的胸膛支撑着她没有下滑，在激烈的快感中让罗茜生出一种他们是可以依靠的感觉。<br/>劣等迷情剂的效应让罗茜在被弗雷德和乔治轮番的进出后情欲才消退下去，她连一根手指都不想动了，她太累了。<br/>好在这次似乎有一个人能在背后接住她，还有另一个人会挡在她身前。</p><p>关于罗茜·扎比尼的流言并没有止住，只是风向变成了扎比尼成功地把当红的两位韦斯莱把戏坊的年轻老板迷倒在了石榴裙下，至于她会像她母亲一样此类的流言，因为总有流言发起者发现第二天起来成了斯内普教授办公室门口的人肉脚垫，或是被扔进博金·博克魔法店诡异的铁柜子，以至于流传出罗茜·扎比尼把诅咒下在了她名字里，导致她一度成为第二个连名字都不能提的人物。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p>*我这他妈究竟是讲了一个什么奇怪的故事…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>